


Taste -Art

by CrowSizna



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, also it's nsfw, and zoros dick, but you only see sanji, it's zosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: just some Zosan NSFW fanart
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to draw Sanji sucking cock. That's it.  
> I post the uncensored version here because here you have all the warnings and tags and have to extra click on it to see it ( i always feel weird just springing something like this on my followers on twitter although they expect to see that kind of content)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
